


shield by night - PHOTO SET

by SunburnStardust



Series: 2020 Damerey Week [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Damerey - Relationship - Freeform, Damerey Creations, Damerey Creations Week, Damerey Week, Damerey Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, king!Poe, queen!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburnStardust/pseuds/SunburnStardust
Summary: Created for Damerey Creations Week 2020 | Day 5 : royalty au + blanket
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: 2020 Damerey Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	shield by night - PHOTO SET

* * *

##  _**“As day is to a sword,  
night is to a shield.” ** _

_~ Anthony Liccione_

* * *


End file.
